


Lesbian Disaster, Amity Blight

by creakyrequiem



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakyrequiem/pseuds/creakyrequiem
Summary: Amity, take an elective oracle class they said. It'll be FUN, they said.Mind reading is all fun and games until you've got a crush on the mind readee.ORAmity takes an elective oracle class. Shennanigans ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234





	Lesbian Disaster, Amity Blight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can you keep a secret?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370319) by [heykazwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heykazwrites/pseuds/heykazwrites). 



Amity, take an elective oracle class they said. It'll be FUN, they said. GOD, she is going to crack her skull open right this moment. Of course they would be learning the true sight spell and of course LUZ FUCKING NOCEDA would ask to be her partner. And she couldn't say no to Luz, not with her stupidly pretty face and her stupid- UGH. This is exactly her problem. Her brain is going to blurt out "I am in love with Luz Noceda" right smack in the middle of the class and she is going to die of shame. And Luz, because she is nice and kind and empathetic, is going to go all, "ooh noo, its ok, we can still be friends!!" and then go back to the owl house and never speak to her ever again and-

"Amity? Helloo.." Luz is waving her hands in Amity's face and Amity is suddenly acutely aware of how long she has been staring off into the distance. She snaps up to attention a little too quickly and laughs for a little too long. Luz, because she is an oblivious little twat, just smiles and says, "Are you ready to start?" 

No. No, she is not ready. 

"Oh, in that case, I can go first if you want." Luz grins. Whoops. Was she thinking out loud again? 

"Uh.. yeah, sure." she replies. Yes. This is good. This is for the best. She'll just find out Luz's big secret and laugh at it for the rest of the hour, crisis averted. She takes a deep breath and steadies her hand. A circle of blue magic lingers in the air for just a moment before melting into Luz's forehead. A glassy blue circle appears on her forehead where the magic touched it, in front of which a flurry of thoughts pass by, lightning quick. Amity is too nervous to care about them right now. She presses a finger to the middle of the circle and her eyes glow white as she delves deeper into Luz's brain. 

She's standing in a cluttered room, the edges of which are blurry and phase in and out like clouds. Is this Luz's old bedroom? It doesn't look like her room in the owl house. There's a picture on the bedside table, of her and a stout woman with red glasses. Luz's mom? She's smiling a toothy grin and she's only as tall as her mother's knee. A foggy imprint of Luz lies on her bed, legs crossed behind her back. She's smiling there too, a fonder, shyer smile. She's writing something in a book in scratchy letters. Amity drifts over her shoulder to look. "Dear diary," brain Luz writes, "I think I like Amity but I don't know how to tell her." 

WHAT.

Amity vaguely feels her corporeal self lift her finger off of Luz's forehead and she goes zooming out of Luz's consciousness and back into her body. Luz is bright red. 

"Amity, I-"

Amity's face is heating up. She's kind of at a loss right now so she does what she always does when she's at a loss, which is run away. Very quickly and frantically. She can hear Luz running after her and she's not sure if that's a good or bad thing. She dashes out of the school doors and crashes into a tree immediately so she just kind of sits there, extremely dazed. Luz is panting when she catches up to Amity, crouching down with her hands on her knees and drawing in deep ragged breaths. She stands there like that for a while until she's finally caught her breath and straightens herself, jaw set. 

"I-I'm sorry, Amity," she says, brow furrowed, "I didn't mean for you to see that. And I understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore, because it's weird, or whatever." 

Amity stares at her, slack-jawed. She starts laughing, a little maniacally. Luz flinches, looking hurt and Amity stands up quickly and waves her hands at her. 

"No, no, no I'm not… I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at me because," she pauses and steels herself, "because I like you too. Hell I've liked you since.. well, I don't even know since when and I thought if I told you you wouldn't want to speak to me ever again and… I'm babbling again." She shuts the fuck up. Luz is still bright red, and it dawns on Amity that she's never seen Luz look embarrassed before. It's annoyingly cute. 

She puts a hand on Amity's cheek and whispers, "Can I kiss you?" 

Amity nods wordlessly and Luz tilts her chin up to meet Luz in the middle.

It's strange, because her first kiss is nothing like she imagined whatsoever. Luz tastes like shitty candy and apple blood and her lips are kind of chapped, and when they first lock lips their teeth bump against each other kind of weird. But when Luz pulls away, Amity is glowing, and she must have the stupidest expression on her face because Luz is grinning at her all smug. 

"Wow," Luz says, "can we do that like, all the time?" 

Amity rolls her eyes and shoves her. 

"You're such a dork." she snorts. Luz laughs and opens her mouth to form a retort but they're interrupted by a loud ahem coming from the top of the stairs. Their Oracle professor is looking at them, extremely unimpressed.

"Really children, school is for learning, not canoodling." they tut. 

"Sorry, professor," they chorus. 

The professor sighs and shakes their head.

"Well, it's no use now, the lesson is already over. Run along now." 

Amity suddenly realises that this is the second time she's gotten in trouble with a teacher because of Luz, but when Luz catches her eye and winks at her before she walks off to her locker, she decides that it's not that bad of a trade off after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely obsessed with these two so expect more lumity fics to come your way. Thinkin of writing a human au one maybe??? Idk. Still positing ideas for that one. Also, if there are any typos please tell me because i busted this out in a day after reading the first paragraph of actuallykaz's lumity fic lol whoops. Ok bye ily


End file.
